we_are_the_bestfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2
Murei trotted up the path to the familiar ornate house, decorated with red patterned shingles and golden flared eaves. She stopped to admire the lilies in the pond, floating softly, leaving spirals fading into the water. A beautiful lotus flower sat in the center, its pink petals reaching out softly to the sweet air. Of course, her parents thought the flower would be aesthetically pleasing to go along with the facade of the house, but they would never truly appreciate it. Murei breathed in the fresh spring air, letting her eyelids drop and imagining a vivid scene of the Western Air Temple. The foggy atmosphere, the mild air that was so rejuvenating to be in, and of course Amala in her orange robes that were a little baggy on her. When she opened her eyes, she was still facing the pond. Murei sighed, grinning a cheerful "hello" to the guards. Why her parents thought it was good to hire a useless amount of laborers, was unclear to her. They had guards at the gate, guards at the door, foot servants that were currently bustling down the polished hallway with the antique paintings on the walls. "Ryuko, do you think it would be appropriate if I brought the lotus flower from the pond to the party?" called her mother, storming out of the dressing room with unkempt hair. Her red robe was more elaborate than usual, tied with a light green sash. She glanced once at Murei standing awkwardly at the door, but gave no further indication of her daughter. "I'm sure the Fire Lord has plenty of lotus flowers," dismissed her father, emerging from the parlor to join his wife in the dining room. "The gifts we have are enough." "Perhaps the Avatar will appreciate a lotus flower," her mother suggested, fussily trying to comb her hair. "He doesn't seem too wealthy for it." Murei's head shifted, watching her parents converse at the table, her view blocked by a large potted flower. "Avatar Zei Li is coming to the Fire Lord's party?" she asked, intrigued. Her hands clenched the smooth walls, not wanting to be directly by her parents. Besides, it was possible her mother would lose her temper over that one inquiry. "Of course, it's a party for the Avatar," replied her father calmly. "The Fire Lord was the one that taught him how to lightning bend. Imagine what an honor that would be, if you were the Avatar." "Can I come?" asked Murei abruptly. Normally, she would take her time to gather her information and lay out a good argument to her parents, but this was urgent. "Now?" asked her mother in disbelief, grabbing a mirror to do a last-minute check. "The Avatar doesn't have time for friendly chat with ordinary non-benders." Murei sighed, having anticipated that her mother would be painfully blunt. "Please, Mother. I have a lot of.....er, ''spirituality stuff ''to talk about." She figured she would simplify it for her parents. Nevertheless, they exchanged a half-worried, half-amused look. Murei could see her mother's lips forming a "no", but her father cut in. "You can go. Perhaps some of the Avatar's airbender friends will be there." He said this doubtfully in an insulting tone as Ryuko adjusted his shoulder armor, which was completely unnecessary for the event, but appeared to give a noble appearance. "Change your clothes. You're not going in that," he added pointedly. Murei looked down, fingering her red robes and light orange trim. "All right," she relented, brushing off her father's harsh manner. Today, she didn't care even if she had to wear her headpiece and stiffling dark throat collars. It would be worth it to see the Avatar. ---- With a distaste in his, face Shan asks Zei li, "shouldn't we be earthbending training instead of having a party?" "Haha. Relax, my friend, I've already learned 3 elements and I'm only in my mid 20's." The rising Avatar replies with a smirk on his face. "Better late than never. I came here for teaching you earthbending, not wasting my time on pointless activities" Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.